Damned if i do ya damned if i don't
by Rikky-Sama
Summary: First, i own nothing but Mazy, Toshiro, Anju, and Vincent...well i partially own Vincent...Anyways! Was a song fic, cont into chapter story, mine is a parallel universe thing to Neo...i think. This is a concoction made by mine and Dalektopia's minds! He is as much to blame as i am! Does contain Yaoi! Don't forget to R & R
1. Chapter 1

_**Yus all I am back, fear me if you dare. So most of you that are probably reading this know about Dalektopia's FaceBrawl story and then Super Smash Brothers Neo. Well his OC and mine had a child named Vincent, thus creating character number one and then my OC Toshiro has been thrown into the mix making character number two. I blame this all on Dalektopia, he put the idea in my head of shipping this couple….sooo here it is! :D**_

Vincent sat on the windowsill in his room in the smash mansion, looking outside at Toshiro's latest fling. Vincent sneered, resting his head against his palms.

'_Damn man whore…I am not jealous…I am not jealous…I hate him.' _

No matter how many times he said it, the young reaper could not seem to convince himself that he hated the seventeen year old spirit weapon. Toshiro had kissed him once, a quick peck at a late night party but that was enough to get the reapers heart going. Of course at the time he had simply brushed it off as a drunken mistake, besides Toshiro was his best friend and Vincent was pretty sure he did not swing that way.

_I've fought it for a long time now while drowning in a river of denial…_

_I washed up, fixed up, picked up, all my broken things. _

_Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line, tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime. _

_Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you…_

Vincent got up and quickly changed into his bathing suit, maybe a dip in the pool was what he needed to clear his head. He walked out of his room only to run into Toshiro and Mazy in the hallway, Toshiro eyed Vincent's toned abs for a moment, giving the reaper a quick wink then continued down the hallway. Toshiro turned his head, smirking slyly at Vincent then grabbed Mazy's ass, causing the girl to squeak. Vincent only shook his head then continued walking to the pool.

_Oh oh oh, how was I supposed to know that you were o-o-over me?_

_I think that I should go…_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't. _

_Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't. _

Toshiro lied on his bed, looking up at the ceiling; Mazy was asleep next to him. He looked at her only able to shake his head; she would kill him if she knew he was only using her. All Toshiro could think about was Vincent, he'd done everything he could to make the reaper jealous; all he succeeded in doing was pissing off Vincent. This was never going to work…maybe it was about time he tackled this situation head on.

Toshiro carefully got up from the bed so as not to wake Mazy, he pulled on a pair of jeans hoping that he would have an easier time persuading Vincent if he wasn't wearing a shirt. He took one look in the mirror, and took a moment to mess up his hair. Perfect.

_It took a lot to take you home_

_One stupid call and I end up all alone_

_You made up, dressed up, messed up all the plans I set in stone_

_And you may be too but I don't like dancing in the alley with a street rat night life. _

_Can't keep living with the feeling that I'm giving up everything for you._

Vincent awoke to a quiet knock on his door; he rubbed his eyes groggily before throwing the blankets back and stumbling to the door. Instantly the half asleep reaper was tackled against a wall, Toshiro's arms being the only thing keeping him standing upright. Toshiro spoke in a whisper, not wanting to wake anyone up. "Vincent…why are so damn resistant? I have done everything to make you jealous..."

Vincent gasped in surprise, a blush as red as his eyes making itself known on the reapers cheeks as Toshiro forcefully pulled Vincent into kiss. The reaper pushed him away, "T-Toshiro…I'm not…into you like that, you're my best friend, nothing more." The spirit weapon simply chuckled "Yeah right Vince…don't think I don't see it, I know you better than anyone else. The only reason you are resisting is because you're worried what mommy and daddy may think." A cocky smirk played on Toshiro's lips. "Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong."

_Oh oh oh, how was I supposed to know that you were o-o-over me?_

_I think that I should go…_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't _

_Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't. _

Vincent sighed in defeat, nodding. "Y-you're right…I'm worried what they may think…" Toshiro chuckled, "I knew it…but don't you worry Vincent, I'll take care of everything, for now you just relax."

_Make a fool of myself when you hang around_

_When you're gone I'm a match that's burning out_

_Could've been should've done what I said I was going to._

_(Said that I would do) but I never promised you_

_Promised you promised you_

In the heat of the moment the two men forgot to close the door, allowing for a certain blond passerby to see everything.

_Oh oh oh how was I supposed to know that you were o-o-over me?_

_I think that I should go…_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't_

_Cause I'm damned if I do ya damned if I don't. (x2)_

Samus watched for a few more moments, un-able to pull her eyes away, finally she snapped a couple pictures with her phone, giggling with some fangirl-ish glee.

_Oh oh oh how was I supposed to know that you were o-o-over me?_

_I think that I should go…_

_Something's telling me to leave but I wont_

_Cause im damned if I do ya_

_D-d-damned if I do ya_

_Cause I'm damned if I do ya_

_Damned if I don't. _

Samus closed the door, a sly smirk on her face as she muttered "Good night boys…"

_**And that is as good as it's going to get, I may revise this at a later time I don't know, but I'm sorry if it isn't all that awesome but it's like midnight so I'm not entirely awake! xD Anyways, finally done Dalektopia! Remember, that cute little button down there, so conveniently labeled 'Review', is your friend! Kbai!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So…a hiatus notice, sad sad day in my life. All my stories will be held off until my house gets power back, I can come to the library a couple times a week to answer any inboxes I have, but that's it. Don't take this as a 'goodbye I'm leaving forever thing' cause I'm not; I assure you I will return as soon as I get power back. The only bad thing is, I do not know how long it will take…my parents have to pay off some huge bill from a house fire we had a few years ago and the company won't turn the power back on till that is paid off. I'm really sorry, I just have really bad luck…fate seems to hate my family then again that is nothing new…**_

_**ALSO, regarding the ban I had last week, it was –not- Milkytacos' fault, just a seriously huge misunderstanding! So, I will still be available just don't expect an immediate answer. And remember, love you guys no matter what! :D**_


	3. Official chapter 2

_**Okay…so I am still without power, let's just hope the librarian doesn't notice I'm doing this or else…bad things...like library banning! :D Secret Agent Riks! I got this all under control! This chapter is for you Dalektopia! **_

Vincent opened his blood red eyes, letting out a moan as an insistent pain throbbed in his lower back. "Ngh…why the hell..?" He looked around, realizing he was on the floor. The reaper hauled himself off the floor, using his dresser for balance. He looked around his slightly messy room; nothing seemed out of place except for the fact his shirt was halfway across the room.

Vincent wrinkled his nose, "Why does my mouth taste weird…?" He grumbled, addressing no one in particular. A loud snore rang through his tiny room, making the crimson eyed male jump; he didn't have time to scream before a hand latched around his ankle and dragged him back down. A pair of long arms wrapped themselves around Vincent's built frame; the reaper opened his eyes and found himself looking right at Toshiro. The young reaper gasped and tried to fight his way out of Toshiro's arms, finally realizing, after a good ten minutes, that his attempts were futile. Vincent growled, a slight irritation setting his insides on fire. "Damn it Toshiro! Wake up!"

Toshiro opened his emerald green eyes, smirking in a cocky way at the position Vincent was in. He placed a kiss on the reaper's forehead. "Well good morning to you too." Vincent grumbled slightly causing Toshiro to raise his eyebrow, confused. "Did…I do something wrong?" Vincent shook his head, not wanting to tell Toshiro about the dream he had just yet. The spirit weapon sighed and stood up, then hauled Vincent up to his feet, "W-well…suppose…we should get ready for the funeral…huh?"

Vincent hung his head, letting his midnight black hair cover his eyes, simply nodding. Toshiro left the room, deciding that Vincent wanted alone time, but he couldn't help but worry about the reaper. The spirit weapon walked into his and Mazy's shared room, relieved to find her still asleep. He walked over to the intricately decorated cherry wood cabinet and pulled out his tux and a black dress for Mazy.

Toshiro quickly stripped from his clothes, then slipped on his tux, leaving the jacket hanging over the bed post. Toshiro pretended to not notice the sobs he heard, knowing full well who it was, he reached a hand over and shook Mazy gently to wake her, it was all he could do to resist the urge to run to Vincent and hold him until his cries ceased. Mazy groggily smiled at her boyfriend, then let the smile drop seeing the sad smile on his face, "I-it's time…for the funeral…isn't it?" Toshiro nodded and let her stand up before tossing the dress at her; he then walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket as he went. "I'll…see you down at the cemetery…"

Toshiro shoved past everyone, not caring who he ran into, all he could think about was Vincent and the pain he must be feeling. Everyone thought of him as a monster for killing his father…but the question was…why did he do it? The spirit weapon sighed and headed towards the small crowd of smashers gathered around a casket in the ground. Toshiro stared at the ground, his mind reeling with thoughts of Mazy and Vincent, comparing his love for them, he snapped from his trance when a girl's voice broke the silence. "Hey…where's Vincent?" The person next to her shrugged.

Toshiro gasped and looked around, not noticing the reaper's absence until now, he searched around frantically, his heart thumping so loudly he feared it would explode. "Th-this can't…be happening…" The teen muttered, his eyes scanned the sky, finally seeing a familiar form flying away, the demonic wings easily handling the wind. "N-no...Vincent!" His cries were drowned out by a roll of thunder. Toshiro dropped to his knees, slamming his fist against the ground. "Damn it! I will find you Vincent…even if it kills me…I will find you."

_**So there that is…I wanted it to be longer but the librarian is getting suspicious, and I'm getting an evil look. Hehe, anyways, going to cut this short! Just because I have no power doesn't mean I'm gone forever, I only come around anymore for certain people. But I didn't get caught typing this so I'm in the clear! Love you all! Also, Dalektopia, yes you read right in the beginning, this chapter is for you. :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this time I am sitting at the laundry mat, using my mother's laptop, no evil glares this time! :D Enjoy meeting the new OC, I thought her up earlier while I was sketching. Also! Milky Tacos; don't like the story I see? STFU or GTFO I am done caring and being nice for the sake of others! **_

Vincent rubbed his aching head and sat up, every time he woke up like this a sense of dread overcame him, fearing the worst. He looked around, recognizing the familiar white walls of the infirmary. Just fantastic. He looked to his left, noticing a sleeping Toshiro, the spirit weapon looked so peaceful in his sleep. Vincent reached out a shaky hand, brushing the teen's bangs from his face; a smile crept onto the reaper's face, his heart doing slight flip-flops.

Vincent layed back once more, closing his eyes so he could sleep off the remaining medication in his system. After lying there in a half-awake stage for what seemed like hours, a small voice entered his mind.

"_Hello again brother…it has been awhile since I have felt your aura…" _

Vincent tried to wake up but he couldn't, he was trapped in his own mind, he may have inherited the abs blessed by Palutena herself from his father and a slight sense of the chaos demon, but she surely had a better understanding of the monster and how to manipulate it.

He sighed heavily, _"It has been awhile Anju…how is mother?"_

The voice turned childish, letting out a giggle_. "She's great! Mommy and I are doing fine…how are classes with daddy?"_

Vincent sniffled, then immediately took a deep breath, not letting his sister see his weakness. _"Anju…didn't mom tell you?"_

"_N-no…is there something I should know brother?" _

Vincent took another deep breath, _"Anju…father is gone…it's hard to say if he is coming back or not."_

The girl took a moment to think, then she finally spoke, he voice grave, as if she had aged a hundred years. _"Vincent…I shall see you shortly."_

Vincent gasped "Wait! Anju no! You'll nev-…" Just like that the connection to her mind was cut, allowing the reaper to be thrown from his sleep and right onto the cold tile floor. He groaned and sat up, cursing under his breath. Toshiro was the next to wake, quickly scrambling to his feet to help Vincent up.

A sigh escaped both the boys, both clearly relieved and stressed at the same time. Toshiro took his secret lover's hand and kissed the back of it. "Vincent…I've decided that I don't care what that kid says…let him tell Mazy and Storm, I only want to be with you." Vincent pulled his hand from Toshiro's grasp and sighed "Toshi…there's something you need to know…"

In Vincent's Room

A dark purple portal opened inside Vincent's cell like room, allowing an 8 year old girl with silver hair, a black and white Lolita style dress, and blindfolds over her eyes, to step through. She stood there for a moment, taking in all the new aura's and power sources. The girl made her way carefully to the bed and sat down daintily, smoothing her dress with care. Her small, pale hands sat neatly folded in her lap, she did not fidget or move, simply waited for her brother to walk into the room.

_**Back in the Infirmary**_

Toshiro dropped his hands to his sides, "So your little sister…is coming here? Since when do you have a little sister? Why didn't you ever mention her?!" Vincent ran his hand through his hair, not caring about the horrid bedhead. "She always stayed back with my mother, I never thought she would get upset enough to come here!"

Toshiro carefully reached his hand down, grasping tightly to Vincent's, a sense of calm over coming them both. "Should…we go see her?" The reaper merely nodded, whether he liked it or not, Anju was his responsibility now, he had to protect his little sister at all costs. After several minutes of walking, Vincent stared at his door with worried crimson eyes, he hoped his sister had changed her mind and just stayed home with Marianne, but knowing Anju, that was not very likely at all.

The reaper squeezed Toshiro's hand for comfort, then with a steady hand he grabbed the door knob and twisted it. Vincent raised an eyebrow, something was wrong, "T-Toshi…the door is locked…" A shrill scream rang from inside, immediately Vincent let go of Toshiro's hand and tried to break down the door.

Scream after tortured scream pierced the air, every scream resonating in Vincent's ear, only succeeding in making the reaper's mind speed up the only thing he could think about was rescuing his sister…his poor blind sister. "V-Vincent! Help!" There was no denying the fear in her voice. After much struggle the door finally broke, allowing Vincent to rush in, he made it in time to see a cackling shadow leave through a pure black portal, allowing Anju to collapse onto the floor.

Toshiro picked up Anju like she weighed nothing, and handed her off to Vincent. The reaper hugged his little sister close, low, feral growls emanating from him. Vincent spoke through his teeth, "You're safe now Anju…I'll protect you no matter what…" The young girl groaned in pain and clutched her fists around Vincent's collar, hugging closer.

Toshiro grabbed the reaper's shoulder, snapping him from a trance, "We should get her to Doctor Mario…" Vincent nodded.

The boys ran down the hallways, forgetting where Doctor Mario's office was, through the panic of the moment they managed to avoid running into a wall but ended up running right into Marth. The bluenette eyed the boys then Anju, he rubbed a hand over his chin.

"Something the matter boys?" Toshiro gasped for breath, "We…we have…to get her…to…Doctor Mario…" Marth raised a brow, "Were you aware that you were going the completely wrong way?" The young men simply looked at each other then sighed.

Marth chuckled, "I thought not, come along boys." The man led them through the winding hallways, finally his hand came to rest on the door to the infirmary. Vincent shoved past the smasher and ran over to carefully lay Anju on a gurney. His hand running along her pale cheek as tears streamed from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you Anju…" The young girl switched to lying on her side, bringing her knees in close to her chest. Her sleepy voice slurring her words together.

"Do not worry…big brother, I am alright…" Her breathing slowed as she lulled back into a deep sleep. Marth placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder, "She's in good hands now, let her rest."

_**And this would have been longer, unfortunately I ran out of time! Anways, I should be getting power back incredibly soon! Love you all! Bai! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter…is weird…a flashback of sorts…work with me here! It's kind of like Anju is talking to Vincent then putting her memories into his head, trying to make him good again. This is going to be backwards, present time will be italicized while past will be normal. **_

_Big brother…Vincent….if you can hear me…please fight it, you can't let this silence get to you. _

_It wants to make you crazy…I may just be your little sister…but I know a whole lot more than you think. _

_Please Vincent for me?_

_Remember…two years ago; we found out I was blind, mommy was sad; daddy didn't know what to think. They said I couldn't go to the Smash Mansion when I was older. Remember that Kuro?_

_Then…I begged you to teach me to fight…_

_And you did. _

_**~Flashback~**_

Six year old Anju hugged her brother's arm tightly, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Please Kuro! I just…I want to be good at something!"

Vincent looked down at his little sister, a smile creeping its way onto his face. He pried the little girl off his arm and knelt down, wiping the tears off her face.

"If I promise to teach you a little bit about fighting, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

Anju, nodded, grinning ever so brightly. "I promise!"

The next day the siblings went outside early in the morning so as not to alert their parents and began practicing.

Vincent knelt down in front of Anju and held up his hand, she tilted her head out of confusion.

"If this thing mortals call a 'high five' is what you seek big brother I am not giving you one…"

Vincent chuckled, "No Anju, hit my hand, let's see how hard you can hit."

Anju's eye's widened in embarrassment, she then nodded, "Oh right…" She balled up her fist and punched Vincent's hand as hard as she could.

The young reaper shook his hand, "Well…you definatly inherited the hard hitting from dad…that's reassuring…"

Anju smiled eager to continue, "What's next Kuro?"

Vincent stood up and ruffled her hair, "Stances. You sure you can handle this Anju? Don't want you fainting on me."

Anju rolled her eyes, "I can handle it, now teach me Kuro!"

Marianne smiled as she watched her children train through the window in the kitchen, holding a cup of steaming coffee. A sleepy Shinigami padded into the kitchen, yawning as he stepped behind Mari and wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes once more.

Marianne raised an eyebrow, and then laughed, "Shini…look out the window."

Death incarnate opened his eyes, watching Vincent and Anju as well. He chuckled,

"How do you think she talked him into that?"

Mari shrugged, "Persuasion, legend has it that the chaos demon does tend to leave the victim helpless." Marianne merely grinned in a wicked manner, saying no more as she let her words sink in.

_**~End Flashback~**_

_Remember that Kuro?_

_We practiced right up until you had to leave…_

_I can feel you breaking…._

_You are losing sanity…._

_Don't lose your grip on who you are. _

_You are my big brother. You are Vincent Kuro Ryosuke Valentine. Don't you dare forget that. _

_Kuro…if it comes to it…I will get the smashers together…and we will destroy you…_

_Forgive me big brother…._

_We shall see each other soon…Doctor Mario calls for my attention now…_

_I love you. _

_**Oh the rushed agony…yeah I don't know how much longer I have so I had to finish up. Sorry, I hate rushed chapters with a passion; I will edit them all later when I get some ambition to do so. But for now, I really need food. So, don't forget to R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so I was re-reading chapter 15 of Neo and I really wanted to type this. So, two updates in one day, that's a first! Yay go Riks! :D Warning: psychotic eight year old. Wolfie…I'm the only one that hasn't killed Isaac…I must do eet… **_

Anju walked around the smash mansion, simply searching. Several smasher's questioned the presence of a child but they immediately left her alone after realizing what name she held.

Anju wandered until she came to a doorway, her pale hand ran down the door for a moment, an image of every picture, sticker, and poster, filling her mind as her hand passed over it.

She grabbed the door handle and opened the door, allowing herself into her older brother's empty room. The room left un-touched by everything but dust.

The young girl felt her way along the wall, images of her brother, Toshiro, Mazy, Storm, and even Serena filling her mind.

Any place Anju touched after someone else had, images, of that person, would assault her mind, sometimes it would be too much and she would faint.

Finally Anju crossed the room and picked up what she had come in here for. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of her brother's black hoodie, wrapping it tightly around her.

Then as quickly as she had come in, Anju left the room and made her way for the smash mansion garden.

Anju sat heavily under a tree, trying desperately to not faint, her head pounding in protest at her struggle. Samus seemed to notice this and headed towards the girl, kneeling down.

"You alright little one?"

Anju nodded, "Indeed…I just need to catch my breath…"

Samus laughed, "The only thing you're going to catch under all those layers is a heat stroke."

Anju turned her head towards the woman, confused, "You do not catch heat stroke…"

Samus waved a hand dismissively then helped Anju get the hoodie off, "I was trying to be funny."

Samus hauled herself up "I'm gonna go get you a bottle of water alright? Just stay here."

Anju nodded, "Thank you…"

Samus ran off allowing Anju to settle back against a tree and close her eyes. Immediately she hugged the hoodie to her chest and invaded her brother's mind, creating a link so the two could speak as if she was actually there with him.

"_Hello brother…how're things?"_

Anju approached her brother, _"Your aura has gotten darker…"_

"Anju please…Kuro has work to do…"

The young girl plopped down onto her brother's lap, clearly not caring.

"_What kind of work? By the way, mommy has been missing you…you never seem to call home anymore…"_

"Kuro's…been too busy Anju."

"_Well can't you make time for your sister?" _

"Well how about now?" Vincent smiled, as he wrapped his arms around Anju.

Anju giggled, hugging him back. _"I've missed you Kuro…I don't want this to end."_

"Me neith-"

Vincent's scream of agony pierced the momentarily peaceful moment, the connection between the siblings severed.

Anju's vision went black again, "V-Vincent...Vincent…Kuro?"

An image of an arrow intruding her brother's body forced itself into her mind, making the small girl scream before she even realized it. "KURO!"

Anju jumped to her feet and took off, clutching Vincent's jacket tightly to her chest as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. The only thing she could rely on was the trail of Vincent's aura she had picked up on during the short visit.

Samus returned to the tree shortly after Anju ran off, bottle of water in hand, "Here ya go little….one? Hey…where did you go?" Samus scratched her head, looking around the garden for Anju.

Anju reached the outskirts of the Smash Mansion, stopping to catch her breath for a moment. She then face palmed as she remembered the bracelet she had received for her fifth birthday.

The girl lifted her sleeve and ran her finger over the fading black and red beads; instantly a portal appeared in front of her.

The chaos possessed child stepped through the portal just in-time to see the last of Vincent's aura fade out. On automatic reaction she began hyperventilating, tears dripping onto the ground.

She heard a boy's laughter, and turned in his direction.

"Why…would you do this?! Why would you hurt my big brother!?"

Isaac opened his mouth to explain himself but instead Anju held up a hand, growling under her breath.

"Wait…actually, I do not want to hear your pathetic excuses…instead, you will pay!"

Anju put on Vincent's jacket and doubled up her fists, lowering into a fighting stance.

"You may have caught my brother off guard, but I will not be so easy a challenge."

Isaac tried to protest, clearly realizing she was a small, blind child, and a girl for that matter. Anju simply held up a hand once more, brushing aside anything he had to say, she then giggled as took off her blindfolds, revealing periwinkle eyes.

"You hurt my Kuro…now it's my turn to hurt you…Isaac Greil."

_**I really like this chapter…a lot, Anju gets to be all creepy and I get to reveal her power. But how does she know Isaac's name if she's never met him? Find out in the next chapter! Ha…haha…hahaha…hahahaha…Mwahahahahaha! **_

_**~Love Riks! **_


End file.
